totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dead Games - Season II
The Dead Games - Season II This is the prequel of The Dead Games. The Dead Games, is a dramatic story about fifteen teenagers who are the only survivors after the end of the world. The earth is now a dangerous place where earthquakes and zombies lives together. Hopefully for them, their is still a hope! Zombies can't stand cold place, and at the end of the city their is montains where our survivors could live without any fears, so they decide to go there and here starts their adventure for surviving Poll Vote if you liked the story, it also helps me to see how many people read I did! Cast *Dashon, 17 years old. *Dustin, 17 years old. *Gretchen, 17 years old. *Hiru, 16 years old. *Lucy, 12 years old. *Marcus, 18 years old. *Noah, 16 years old. *Oliver, 17 years old. *Rachel, 18, years old. *Roxane, 16 years old. *Sabrina, 16 years old. *Scarlett, 17 years old. *Shane Le, 16 years old. *Theodore, 16 years old. ''Chapter One: Not As Free As They Thought - Part 1 Season 2, Chapter 1 starts now : " This is complete bullshit! " Oli yelled. " I-I''m scared! " said a mysterious little girl. A soft english-accent voice called out, " What do we do!? " " Your screams amuse me. " " How could this be happening! " Roxane yelled. The wicked soul gathered them in a bunch, it was the end for them. Until.. Nice to meet you again, glad you stuck around. The Dead Games has been receiving lots of good feedback, and you wanted more. well, you got it! Right now, what you are seen was 20 hours hours after the original story left out. Let's reverse the clock. 20 HOURS EARLIER " What a relief. " Roxane said falling down. She turned her head, and closed her eyes. " Hey Guys.. Maybe we can travel further out.. The zombies have been stopped.. " " But what if there were more zombies out there.. " Theodore questioned. Roxane opened her eyes, and she saw something quite surprising. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but they weren't. There, a zombie got up from the ground roaming up the mountain. " Guys.. You might want to look at this.. " Roxane said... The boys saw all the zombies roaming. " I thought they were dead! " Oli yelled. " Well.. They are.. " Theodore said. Oli glared. " Maybe.. Your fart! It knocked them unconscious.. Not the cold weather! " " Those were good burritos.. " Theodore said. " You had burritos, and you didn't SHARE WITH US?! " Oli yelled. " Sorry.. didn't come to my mind. " " That is not important right now! the zombies are coming fast! " Roxane yelled. The zombie was really close, but then out of no where, an arrow came and shot the zombie in the head. " I can't believe it!" Theodore said. Roxane looked around and saw three healthy and alive human beings. " We aren't the only ones alive? " Roxane asked quietly. One of them was a muscular-built jock. He wore a school jacket and had dark-spiked hair, green eyes, and a bright smile. The second human was dark skinned, muscular, and another jock-built guy. He had narrow ended eyebrows, dark eyes, and a beard. The last human was also dark skinned, but he didn't look very muscular, or jock-like. He had an Afro, and dark-brown eyes. " Greetings. " Roxane said. " Who's the princess? " the smallest one said. " Well.. You have a smart mouth.. " She said. " The name's Hiru.. but it's Mr. Handsome to you. " He said. Oli laughed and Roxane glared at him. " I'm Dashon. " Dashon said, flexing. " Excuse those two dip-thongs, I'm Marcus, " He said, " and you are very beautiful. " Oli glared at him Roxane blushed, " I appreciate your compliment, but I am taken. " " Yeah! " Oli said pushed him away and holding Roxane close. " Guys!" Theodore yelled, " ZOMBIES ARE COMING! LET'S GO!!" " I have a 2-way scooter.. " Marcus said. " Forget that, We're going in Dashon's jeep! " Hiru yelled. " Will it fit all of us? " Roxane asked. " You bet. " Dashon said, jumping in and starting it up. They drove off, and Hiru laughed at the zombies trying to catch up, and then screamed when one of the zombies hit the window. They drove until they reached an airport. " What are we doing here? " Theodore asked. " We need to find some place to go.. right? " Roxane said. " We need to find a plane. You're lucky you got a trained pilot right here. " Oli said, pointing to himself. " Another reason to love you. " Roxane said, kissing Oli. Marcus looked at them in jealousy. " No time for love, we need to go inside. " Hiru said. Inside, there were two girls fighting for their lives. " Lucy, is there anything else?! " One girl said. " No, We're all out! " The other girl said. These two girls were named Lucy and Rachel. Rachel had a beautiful face, but she was diagnosed with cancer, so she had no hair. Lucy was rather younger than Rachel. She had long blue hair, and she wore a purple hoodie, with purple stockings. " We're going to die.. " Lucy said. " No we're not, Lucy. I made a promise to your mother that I would protect you, and that is exactly what I would do. " Rachel said. The others walked in, and the zombies directed their attention to them. " Every.. Fucking.. TIME! " Oli yelled. " We're unarmed! " Roxane said. " Don't worry. " Dashon said " We are. " Marcus continued. They killed the zombies, yadda yadda yadda, nothing new. Theodore was out of breath " Why the hell are you out of breath? " Oli asked. " You didn't even do anything. " " Sorry, I found food in the car and ate it. " " You ate all the food?! " Hiru said. " That was supposed to supply us for a lifetime! " Dashon yelled. " IDIOTIC FAT ASS! " Oli yelled. Lucy and Rachel watched behind the counter. Roxane looked at them, " Guys, shut up... Hi, I'm Roxane. " " I'm Rachel, and this is Lucy. " " Hi! " Lucy said, smiling. " It's nice to know there are other people alive! " Roxane said. " We were going to find an airplane-- " " No.. They are all filled with zombies.. It's not safe.. " Rachel said. " Rachel.." Lucy said, " Are we going to be alright? " " Yes.. Yes we are. " Rachel said. " We can just kill the zombies, we only need one plane. " " Anything to keep Lucy safe. " Rachel said. They find a plane, and Rachel was right, zombies were everywhere, but luckily there was one empty one, one the zombies left alone, and they left it alone for a reason. They went aboard the plane, but the zombies did not follow them. They knew better to not follow them. " Guys Ready? " Oli asked. " Yup! " Lucy said, " We are finally going to be free! " In the back of the airplane was a little-ghost like girl, and she disappeared. Rachel and Lucy were sleep, Marcus and Dashon were have a flex off, and Hiru and Theodore were being annoying, farting everywhere. Oli was peacefully piloting the airplane, while listening to his favorite music. Marcus got up out of his seat and set next to Roxane, " Hey beautiful girl." He said smiling. Roxane blushed and looked away, " Stop being so sweet.. " She said. " WHO DARES DISTURB ME?! " said a loud-echoing voice. Lucy and Rachel jumped up from their sleep, and Oli didn't hear anything. " Who was that? " Lucy said. " YOU ARE ALL VERY BRAVE TO ENTER MY PRESENCE, BUT YOU WILL NOW SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES. " The girl said. Lucy held on to Rachel, and Roxane held on to Marcus. " I AM SABRINA, AND THE MOST FOOLISH ONES WILL SUFFER THE MOST! " Sabrina said, looking directly at Hiru and Theodore. She hexed the controls of the plane, resulting in a malfunction. " What the.. " Oli said, turning around to see Sabrina. " THE FUCK?! " The plane started to move downward instead of upwards. " This is complete bullshit! " Oli yelled. " I-I''m scared! " said Lucy.'' Rachel called out, " What do we do!? " " Your screams amuse me. " Sabrina laughed " How could this be happening! " Roxane yelled. The wicked soul gathered them in a bunch, it was the end for them. Until... You're now caught up to everything. The next few moments were a bit hazy, but I'll try my best to remember it. Oli ran towards her, but Sabrina disappeared, for skin-contact was her weakness. Lucy cried, she thought it was the end for her. " What did she meant by.." Hiru gulped, " Foolish ones will suffer the most? " The plane crashed within seconds, and there was nothing but flames, smoke and scattered airplane parts. Everything was dizzy and slightly silent. " LUCY?! " echoed Rachel. " IS THERE ANYONE ALIVE? " Oli echoed too. Roxane, Dashon, Lucy, and Marcus were missing, and for Hiru and Theodore well.. Rachel gasped, looking at the remains of Hiru and Theodore. " So that's what she ment by the foolish ones will suffer most.. " Oli said. " Looks like this is just the beginning of our lives.. " Rachel said. TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 1 PART 2. ''Chapter Two: Not As Free As They Thought - Part 2 LET'S GO BACK WHERE WE ENDED UP LAST TIME... ''A weird girl named Sabrina appeared for the first time, she warned our teens that some of them will pay for what they have done. '' ''After the plane crashed, Sabrina was actually right and our two lucky winners were Theodore and Hiru. Rachel and Oliver survived while Roxane, Lucy, Dahson and Marcus got lost. '' ''You may are wondering where they are now? Well your answer is right here: Lucy woke up and ran to Dashon "What happened?" asked an afraid Lucy. "The plane crashed down" replied briefly Dashon. Lucy turned around to look for the plane and the others, but she didn't saw anything except the huge trees from this forest where Dashon and her was. "Where are the others?" "I don't know Lucy, after we had this accident Marcus, Roxane and I woke up here" "Rachel?! Don't tell me she is dead!" Dashon came closer to the little girl and hugged her " I really have no idea but i'm sure they are all good trust me" he smiled at her. "I hope so." she smiled back at him "Wait.. you said Roxane and Marcus where here as well, where are they now?" "Marcus and I went to find some water, Roxane was looking at you, when we came back you where under a blanket and Roxane wasn't here anymore. So Marcus said he will go find her" Let's see what's up with Marcus and Roxane. " Lucy?!" ''Roxane yelled, searching for Lucy. Roxane was lost, " Why am I the one always getting lost?! " She said, upset. She then stumbled upon a house, a house she vaguely remembered. " This place.." She mumbled, pulling a flashlight out of her bag. She went inside the house to examine it, and stumbled upon a picture, a picture with her, her mother, and father. " Is..this me? " She questioned. She started to remember slowly but was interrupted when the growling noise suddenly crackled into her ear. Roxane didn't want to catch around to see what was inside the house, so she ran outside, only to be surrounded by zombies. Meanwhile, Dashon decided to build a campfire for Lucy. " I'll be back, Lu, I'm going to get some wood. " " I wanna come with you! I don't want to be left alone! " She said, frowning. Dashon stopped and stared at Lucy. She started to remind him of his own little sister, who sadly died the day of the zombie attack. He then smiled, motioning Lucy to follow him. Meanwhile.. Roxane was running, three zombies were after her. For the very first time she was afraid of diying, she thought "After all I that I have endured, I'm not going to gave up now!" She was stopped by Sabrina, who appeared out of no where. " Ahhh! " Roxane screamed, and from a distance a dark figure was watching her. " WHO ARE YOU?! WHY DO YOU WANT US!? " Roxane yelled. Sabrina glared at her, " You disturbed me from my sleep, therefore you shall pay. The foolish ones are already dead.. " Sabrina said. Roxane than realized, " No.. You killed Theodore and Hiru! Why?! " She kept asking. " You dare interrupt me while I'm speaking?! " Sabrina's voice went demonic. " You shall pay.. Secretive Girl... You're next... " Sabrina disappeared, before Roxane could say or do anything. She turned around to see the zombies slowly creeping up to her, and screamed. she run faster but instantly a hand grabbed her and pulled her out behind a tree. Roxane saw someone she knew, a guy she didn't thought of during a very long time, Bruce, her very first boyfriend. Bruce used to be a tall and musculated guy with a beautiful skin color, and dark brown eyes, but now his skin looked dark and rotten, one of his eyes was now light blue, he had a bite on his neck he looked like a zombie. "Please do not kill me, Bruce it's me Roxane, I'm sure far behind you remind of me" she said really scared. Bruce came closer, he put his hand over her cheek, his mouth was now wide open, it was the end for Roxane. Before she heard "No need to be afraid I'm not going to kill you" Bruce wasn't a zombie, he was but not at all is tranformation wasn't completed he still had a human part. "But..but you are a zombie, how.. i'm chocked" said Roxane, she couldn't found any words. "I am starting to turn into one, but i'm fighting against myself, I don't wanna turn into one of those monsters, but sadly soon I'll be one of them" "Thanks for saving me, but what if they found us?" she asked quietly "Nothing will happen to me I already smell like them they won't bite me but you yes." "Super. I think we should not stay here.." she stood up but Bruce took her down again. "No! If you go now they will kill you, do you wanna end up into flesh pieces?" "Not really.." "Here" he pick up some of te blood he had over his chest and put it over Roxane. He then smelled her "You smell like them now, this will may protect you during some hours" he smiled at her "Thank, I'll gladly hug you but you know.." she felt uncomfortable. "That's okay , I undertsand." Bruce looked a bit dissapointed. "Oh and who cares?" she hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek "I really would have liked to last saw you like you used to be." "Me too." Out of nowhere a three gun shots could be heard. "What is this?" "I don't know but I think you should go now" said Bruce "Why?" "If I turn into a zombie I don't want you to be the first person I'll have to kill." Marcus came and shot Bruce in the chest. "Take that motherfucker" Roxane ran infront of Bruce and yelled "NO! Stop he isn't what you think! He is not like them, he reminds of me and look I'm all good! " Marcus examined Bruce and Roxane, then smiled. "See no need to be afraid." said Roxane. Marcus shot Bruce in the head. "NO!" she ran to Bruce, he was laying down and that was sure he was now dead. "Why did you done this? He wasn't a danger for us!" she said while criying. Marcus came next to her "Do you really think I was actually going to believe your little story, do you think I am stupid?" "What?" she was puzzled. "That zombie guy bite you and you just didn't wanted to be killed so you pretented to be like ok, but please i'm not that dumb." "NO, really this was true I swear Marcus!" she was frightened the guy was convinced and the gun was ready to shot. "Goodbye honey." he shot her in the head. Roxane fell down, we could see the blood scrolling from her head. she was clearly dead. Chapter Three: Meet The Fresh Meat 'Remember the time the others met Hiru, Marcus, and Dashon? Well... There was something else going on.. You're about to see what it is :' " Let's Go! " Dashon yelled, and drove off in his jeep. Meanwhile, snoring can be heard from a nearby cave next to the mountains. There were another group of teens there, sleeping together in a huddle. One of them woke up, and he was a Caucasian ginger , who had a relaxed face and slightly spiked hair. He went out of the cave to see a jeep driving off, with zombies following it. " Guys.. G-GUYS! WAKE UP! " He yelled. " W-what, Dusty.. " His girlfriend, who had a southern accent, yawned. She had a soft face, braided up hair, and orange freckles that covered her cheeks. " Scar, look.. " He motioned to the outside of the cave. She looked and saw the zombies following the group. " We aren't the only ones alive? and they are luring those nasty things away! " She said, joyfully. The others woke up from Scarlett's yelling. " Jeez, you slutty ginger, what are you squeaking about this time? " A larger girl said. Scarlett rolled her eyes at the overweight blonde. " Gretchen, you are getting on my doggone last nerve! " She yelled. " Girls, Girls, Don't fight! " another overweight person said. He had spike up dark hair, and glasses. " Yeah, We're in this together. " A tall, slightly muscular guy said. " Yeah, Noah and Shane Lee are right. " Dustin said. " Does this mean we can leave this ratchet cave now? " Gretchen said, obnoxiously. " Yeah, I guess. " Dustin said. They headed out to find the others. 'Now, on the present day Rachel and Oli are still searching for the others, but the two end up in a little.. disagreement.' " Lucy?! " Rachel yelled. " Roxane?! Dashon?! " Oli yelled, too. " Oh My God.. I have to find Lucy! " " Hey, we need to find Lucy, Dashon, and.. yeah that's it... also! " Oli said. " You just don't get it! " Rachel yelled, " I vowed to keep Lucy safe after her mom was eaten RIGHT infront of her face! She was devastated! I'm going to fufill my promise! " " Dudette, this isn't anime. It's reality, and we're in this together! " Oli yelled back. " You know what, We don't need you, find your stupid little girl. I'm out. " Oli said. Rachel flipped Oli off and went searching for Lucy. Dashon held Lucy on his shoulders. " Y'know.. This is the first time I have been on my own.. without any of my family members.. " Lucy said. " Wow.. Must be tough... " Dashon asked. " It's not that bad.. " Lucy said. " Well... I lost my little sister, D'ashanae, the day of the zombie attack.. " Dashon said. " I..I lost my mom... I saw her... blood and everything.. right infront of my own eyes.. " She said. Dashon stopped, " I'm so sorry.. " He said. " It's Ok! " She said smiling. Lucy truly was brave like Dashon's little sister. Sabrina then appeared abruptly infront of Dashon, making him fall. Lucy fell too, " Ow! That hurt!" She yelled. " That is nothing.. When I'm done with the dimwitted jock, he'll be sorry for entering my presence. " " What are you talking about? ' Dashon said. Sabrina glared at him, but before she could hex him, Lucy stepped up. " Hey you ugly ol' hag, leave him alone! " She yelled. " Lucy, don-- " Dashon was cut off. " You're a rat! You're a stupid gunk-eater, and you should die in a car crash! " Lucy went on. Sabrina got enraged and then laughed. " Hahaha, Look at me.. Your pitty names are nothing, but for you.. You just gave me an idea for your demise, foolish girl. " " What are you saying? " Lucy said, angrily. " You'll soon find out. " Sabrina then disappeared. " HEY GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD! " Dashon yelled. Lucy was slightly frightened, " What.. Did.. Is she going to kill me? " " No, I'll make sure she won't. " Dashon said. Meanwhile, " I'll make sure nothing will hurt Lucy.. " Rachel said, but then an earthquake happened, separating Lucy and Dashon. " Oh No.. Where did Lucy Go?! " Dashon yelled. Lucy was lying down, knocked out in the woods. Meanwhile, Dustin and the others were lost in the woods, and they stumbled upon a dead body. " AHHH! " screeched a girly scream. " Shut Up, Shane Lee! " Gretchen said. " S-Sorry.. " He said. " Hey.. This looks like the girl that was in the jeep.. " Dustin said. " You're right.. " Scarlett said. Oli then came out of nowhere and tackled Dustin " Gah! What the fuck man?! " Dustin yelled. " YOU KILLED MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND, SO I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!! " Oli said, furiously. Shane Lee and Noah pulled Oli off of Dustin, and Scarlett when over to comfort Dustin. " WE DIDN'T DO IT YOU MANIAC! " Gretchen said. " Yeah, she was like that when we got here! " Noah yelled back. Oli looked at them, " Dude, I know you're lying! I have already played that trick with my friends! " " Wait.. What? " Shane Lee said. " Uhm.. Nevermind.. " Oli said. " Look, We're not lying we didn't do it! " Scarlett said. " Fine.. I believe you.. " Oli said. " But if you didn't do it, then who did.. " Marcus was watching up in a tree and grinned, " They don't suspect me at all.. " Meanwhile, Lucy and Rachel were backing back, until they bumped into each other. " RACHEL!! " Lucy yelled in glee. She jumped up on Rachel " I'm so happy you're alive! " Rachel said. " I missed you so much! " Lucy said. but their rejoining was interrupted by vicious man-eating zombies. " Run! " They both ran for their lives while the zombies chased them down. Midway through the woods, the other's arrive in a car, but a big bumping noise can be heard. " GET IN! " Oli yelled. " Hurry before they come, baldy! " Gretchen yelled. Rachel jumps in, and the zombies approach the car with no mercy. To Be Continued.. Chapter Four: The Best Always Goes First '' Nice to see you again, Last Time we left Rachel and Lucy being followed by zombies, we also met 5 new faces, Dustin, Gretchen, Shane Lee, Noah and Scarlett. Where we ended the others where all in the jeep, but how did they all get in there? let's see what happened.. Girly screamings can be heard. "What was that?" asked Noah. "I think some people are in danger!" Fastly said Dustin. "Rachel and Lucy!" Yelled Oli. "Who? I don't know any Marshall or Mary." replied Gretchen on a bitchy tone. "RACHEL AND LUCY! I KNOW THEM! WE NEED TO GO SAVE THEM! I don't want them to end up like my little Roxy.." Yelled in anger Oli and then calmed a bit. "Calm down, we'll go save them!" said an scared Shane Lee "Let's go!" said Dustin while running in the direction of the screams. Everyone followed him. Some minutes after, Marcus looked around if no one where here and he then jumped of the tree he was hidden in. He looked Roxane and said "Look how georgous she is when she sleep." on an evil tone. Not so long after, Marcus was slowly following the group when he felt a hand over his shoulder. "Bitch, be ready to die!" He yelled and turned around to saw Dashon. "Calm down bro, it's only me!" said Dashon. "Oh yeah." Marcus felt stupid. "Why are you walking that slowly?" Asked Dashon "Their is a group of people but I don't know if we can trust them or not." briefly replied Marcus. "Well I think I can see that Oliver guy, we should go join them!" replied happily Dashon. "like you want. Just wondering, where is Lucy?" "I've lost her, that is why I was running that fast, did you found Roxane?" "Yes, but it was too late she was already Dead." said Marcus sadly pretending to not know what happened, when he clearly did. "Oh god! It's not your fault man! Come on let's catch the others up." said Dashon before joining the others. "How can he be so dumb? hahaha." Laughed evily Marcus, and then joined the others too. Meanwhile.. Lucy and Rachel where running back to the airport place where they used to be some days ago, the zombies where following them, they weren't running that fast, soon of later, they will die. Lucy stoped. "Do you think we are going to die?" asked a scared Lucy. "We won't I promise!" Rachel turned around. "Look! Do you see what I see!" yelled Rachel! "OH MY GOD WE ARE GOING TO BE SAVE!" yelled in joy Lucy. The others, Dashon, Dustin, Gretchen, Shane Lee, Noah, Oliver, Scarlett and Marcus, where all in the huge jeep of Dashon, Marcus was driving it. "Lucy be ready to run faster!" yelled a confident Rachel. The other's arrive in the car, but a big bumping noise can be heard. " GET IN! " Oli yelled. " Hurry before they come, baldy! " Gretchen yelled. Rachel jumps in, and the zombies approach the car with no mercy. "Close the door now!!" yelled Shane Lee Rachel was now save in the jeep along with the others. Marcus started to drive faster. "Phew, what a releaf! We made it Lucy!" said and happy Rachel. She looked next to her, she didn't saw anyone, she looked at the others to then yell in fear "WHERE IS LUCY?!" "Who, What do you mean?" asked Scarlett "Lucy the little girl in purple who was just next to me!" "I'm sorry honey, but when you came, they where only you." said Gretchen "She is right. Lucy got lost in the woods after and earthquake she were with me I'm sure she is Still there." said Dashon nicely "Don't worry I'm sure she is gonna be all okay, and I promise we will find her!" Scarlett said putting her hand on Rachel shoulder. "MARCUS LOOK IN THE JEEP MIRRORS PLEASE!" yelled Rachel in cries Marcus looked into the mirrors only to see an uncouncious Lucy laying on the ground. "She is right! She was here! I think she hit the car while running that's why we heard that noise!" said Marcus "Go back now! Hurry!" Rachel yelled " We can't! She's the zombie's appetizer now! " Gretchen said. Rachel slapped Gretchen Marcus drove back to where they left Lucy, to only discover that she was in pain from being ran over. The zombies then surrounded the little child, and took dismembered all her body parts. Lucy was now a huge pile of members, she was dead. "LUCY!!! " Rachel yelled as she saw what was like a daughter to her be zombie food Marcus changed directions fast and they all left the zombies who where now running after the jeep. "She was right.." Dashon thought thinking of what Sabrina said. He then hit his fist on his seat. " No...No..No..NOOOO! " Rachel cried. " I-I broke my promise! " She screamed. Sabrina then appeared, causing them to stop the car abruptly. " I see you have seen the demise of your smallest one. That is what she get's for mocking me. " Sabrina scoffed. " YOU DID THIS?! " Rachel said. " But of Course. " " I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO FUCKING BURN YOU TO HELL! " Sabrina just laughed. "Who is this pale-ass bitch? " Gretchen said. " I don't know.. but she sure is ugly. " Dustin laughed. Oli told them to stop, for Sabrina was truly powerful. " Well Well Well, What do we have here? Fresh Meat? " Sabrina said. Gretchen glared at the pale young girl. " I'm going to punch you in ya' face! " Gretchen punched Sabrina when she wasn't looking, and that caused her to fall out of the space she was floating in. Oli looked at Sabrina and started to think. " YOU'LL PAY! SASSY BLONDE, PREPARE FOR THE WORST!" " Hey! Don't yell at her! " Scarlett said. " Yeah, It's you who are messing with us! We didn't do anything to you! " " YES, YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! " " I hope she doesn't get her panties in a twist.. jeez. " Gretchen said. but Gretchen shouldn't have said that for something bad was about to happen. " No one should die.. " Scarlett said. " Yeah, plus I would always want to be with you, Scar, hand in hand. " Dustin said, smiling. They then cuddled, and fell asleep while Marcus drove down the path. Oli arrived to a abandoned highschool. " What is this place? " Scarlett asked. " Looks like a school.. " Shane Lee said. " You would know that.. geek " Gretchen snapped. " You probably don't even know how to spell geek.. " Shane Lee said quietly. Gretchen rolled her eyes and got out the car with the others. " You comin'? " Scarlett asked Rachel. Rachel shook her head. " I want to be left here.. alone.. " Rachel said. " Whatever. " Gretchen said. They all walked into the school. " Hey wait.. I remember this place.. " Oli said. " Me too.." Shane Lee said. " This is Manford High School, yes? " Dustin said. " Looks like it.. " Gretchen said. " What happened here.. " Scarlett said. " What'd you expect when the zombie apocalypse just happened? " Gretchen said. " Guys.. We should split up and cover more ground. " ''Chapter Five: Welcome Back To Where All Began... Death Chart Interactions and News Roxane and Oliver are dating eachothers, Scarlett and Dustin are dating eachothers. ''many more interactions will be reavealed after the chapter one.. Trivia *Bruce was already a zombie. *The Dead Games II is a story based of The Hunger Games and The Walking Dead. **It also talks about what happens after The Dead Games. *Only Oliver, Roxane and Theodore belongs to Johan this year. **Coincidentally, they are the only 3 teenagers who survived last year. *Notable zombies can be seen during the story, most of them are original TD contestants *All the pictures are mostly done by Johan and Nat *The story is written by Johan and Nat. **Johan is the writer and Nat the correcter. *This is the prequel of The Dead Games. Category:TDFANFRENCH Stories Category:Horror Category:Competition stories Category:Collaborations